kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda Bloom
__NOEDITSECTION__ Amanda Bloom lives next door to the Tragers, and Kyle falls in love with her in the first episode. Their developing romance is of major interest to many viewers, referring to the hoped-for couple as "Kylanda". Personality Family & Relationships Parents * father deceased before series begins, name not mentioned * mother - Carol Bloom Relationships * Charlie Tanner - boyfriend in Season 1 * Kyle - romantic attraction, developing intimacy through Season 2 * Lori Trager - friend * Josh Trager - friend * Declan McDonough - friend *Hillary - friend via Lori * Jessi Taylor - increasing rivalry for Kyle Season 1 150px|left|Seeing Kyle at night. Kyle first sees Amanda by entering her house to discover the source of her piano playing. Amanda hears and suddenly notices him. Startled, Kyle runs back to the Trager residence. Amanda's mother, Carol, takes her to the Tragers' to complain to Nicole that Kyle had entered their house and frightened her daughter. Kyle is standing there with Nicole, and he begins to fall in love with Amanda. Amanda clearly is not as upset as her mother, and says goodbye when she is dragged away from him. A few nights later, Kyle calms a stray dog by simply staring at it. Amanda, looking out the window, is impressed. Amanda then explains about "down time" and says his family must be searching for him. While driving home, Amanda is shocked to see Kyle jump off the second-story roof, and she crashes into some trash containers. Amanda asks Kyle if she should conceal the damage or admit to doing it. Kyle, puzzling through truth and lies, tells her to tell her mother what happened. When Amanda is showing the car to her mother, Carol is very upset. Kyle arrives to say that he did it. Carol tells him that he is not allowed near her daughter or their property. 200px|left|Kyle's first dream. Kyle has his first dream, of Amanda swimming to him and almost kissing him. A few days later, Lori takes Kyle and Josh to the swimming pool where Amanda is a lifeguard. While Lori, Josh, and Hillary talk, Kyle jumps into the pool and sinks. Amanda dives in and swims to him, just like in his dream. While she is making sure he is alright, he got an erection while a crowd is looking on. That night, Amanda goes to see Kyle to apologize. She enters his room and sees many pictures he had drawn of her. This worries her. As she turns to leave, she sees Kyle holding one of Josh's pornographic magazines, and she hurries out of the house. 150px|left|Amanda plays how she feels. The next day, Kyle and Lori show up for the next swimming lesson. Kyle immediately swims extraordinarily well. They speak about the pictures he drew of her and he explains he drew so many because something was missing. She invites him over while her mom is away. She says that her father died the previous year. He was an artist too, and that art is about what you feel. She shows him by improvising on the piano. The weekend before school began, she went to a party where she sees Kyle, who was there only to give her a painting of how he feels about her. Before he could speak, her boyfriend, Charlie Tanner, arrives and kisses her hello. He was introduced to Kyle, who cannot say much. He is so sad that he drops his painting in the pool, and tells Lori and Josh he wants to go home. As school began, Amanda sat at a lunch table with Charlie, which hurt Kyle's feelings again. That day, Amanda and Charlie visited Kyle in the school library. After Kyle shunned Charlie, Charlie confided to Amanda that he did not think Kyle liked him. Amanda dismissed this, but later returned to the library. She asked Kyle if he likes her in a romantic way. Kyle lied and replied, "We're friends". 175px|left|Wallow Central. A week later, a huge rainstorm hit Seattle. Since Carol was out of the house and her power went out, Amanda went over to the Tragers' house. While she, Lori, Josh, Kyle and Declan waited for the power to turn on, they played with a Ouija board. Kyle finds a strange number, 781227. The weather began to clear up and they went outside. After Declan makes a rude comment about someone being dead, Kyle began to become afraid, telling everyone to return into the house. As they ran, a bolt of lightning hit a flower pot, shattering it. When the power turned on, Amanda and Kyle searched 781227 on the internet. The kids talked about how bad they would feel if they didn't have a past. Amanda talked to Kyle about her father in his tub, which she dubbed "Wallow Central". This made Kyle feel much better. During the basketball season, Amanda goes to the Beachwood High School basketball games to keep Charlie's stat's. During the championship, she and Lori sat together. At the Beachwood Carnival a few weeks later, Amanda and Charlie are there as a couple again. Amanda convinced Kyle to ride on the Merry-Go-Round. While on the ride, Kyle suffered a seizure. At the hospital, Amanda told Lori to tell Kyle she's thinking about him. The next weekend was Amanda's Catholic confirmation. As Amanda attempted to speak to Kyle outside the church, she was pulled away by her mother. The next day, Amanda visited Kyle and told him "You know, it's a funny thing about my religion. There's a saint for pretty much everything: cab drivers, stomach aches, thieves. There's even a patron saint for bald people. Sometimes I wonder--if everything's covered, then why do so many bad things happen to people. Then I realize, that everyone needs something to get us through the bad stuff." Kyle: "So I need a saint." Amanda: "The patron saint of lost pasts and confusing futures." This prompted Kyle to go to church. The following day, at Kyle's going-away party, she bid Kyle farewell. Season 2 After Kyle returns, he has an encounter with Amanda at The Rack. Kyle was disturbed to see that she was still dating Charlie. Still, they promised to make time to catch up. Because of training sessions with Tom Foss, Kyle kept missing chances to be with Amanda. Later, Amanda told Hillary and Lori that she may be ready for sex with Charlie. Lori and Hillary immediately opposed the decision, because they both know he is cheating on her all the time. Charlie's deceit was an item in the school's social ratings. Because of that, they broke up, and she blamed Kyle for not telling her sooner. Amanda even refused to let Kyle apologize, but eventually calmed down. Amanda and Kyle became friends again, and Amanda wished that things could be better than before. Kyle asked Amanda to Lori's Alterna-dance, but Amanda got grounded for protesting the policies of the regular school dance. Still, Amanda snuck out and danced with Kyle. They were about to kiss when Jessi's anger blew the lights out. Amanda later told Kyle that it wasn't the right time yet for their romance to proceed physically. She told him that she believed in him to help Stephen Trager make peace with his dying father, and went to the hospital with him. Amanda talked about her father before she and Kyle finally kissed. To keep Jessi away from Kyle, Amanda accompanied the other kids on Lori's trip to the woods, where she followed Kyle and Declan down into the Zzyzx ruins. She argued with Jessi about her sudden interest in Kyle before talking with Lori about their relationship. Amanda managed to revive Kyle after he stumbled out of the ruins about to die from the methane gas. Amanda and Kyle later made a date for a concert, but Kyle said that he needed to cancel. Amanda assumed that Kyle canceled because he was doubtful. Amanda was about to break up with him, until he told her that their relationship was the only thing he didn't have doubts about. Amanda came to support Kyle at the "Hands on a Hybrid" competition after finding out that Jessi was competing as well. Amanda was uncomfortable with Jessi being so close to Kyle, and was shocked to later see Jessi touching Kyle's bare stomach. Amanda accused Kyle of being just like Charlie. Amanda came over to the Trager's home later and apologized for comparing Kyle to Charlie, and then she told him about her plans to go away to music school. He told her that whatever decision she made, he would always be there for her. The following day, Amanda was packing for New York, when she received a call from Kyle, who was with Jessi. At first, she was jealous, but decided to trust Kyle and played a song on the piano that he requested. He promised he would be back before she left. When Kyle returned, Amanda's mother said that she took an early flight. Kyle was disappointed, but the power black-out caused by him and Jessi caused her flight to be canceled. She returned and assured Kyle that she would be back in four months. Amanda returned early for her mother's birthday, but actually because she wanted to drop out of the music conservatory. Her mother put Amanda on lock-down until she changed her mind. Kyle, Josh, and Lori managed to project a message to Amanda to meet Kyle at the Rack and included the house alarm code which Jessi had discovered to help them. Amanda assured Kyle that her feelings for him hadn't changed. But her mother, tipped off by Jessi, crashed the date and took Amanda to the airport. 150px|left| Amanda did not take the flight, and climbed through Kyle's window as a place to hide. Amanda then stayed in Kyle's tub with him, until her mother discovered her there. Later on, she talks to Kyle about her mother's decision to let her stay instead of going to New York. She had to get a job to learn how to be responsible and to earn money. Amanda has a difficult first day. Fortunately, Kyle is there to support her and even volunteers to help in the shop. But things get complicated as Jessi comes to the Rack waiting to talk to Kyle, and $120 is missing from the cash register when Josh is made manager for the day. Amanda is jealously sure that Jessi took it. Amanda tells Kyle she doesn't want him seeing Jessi. Later on, Josh and Kyle discover that the manager had stolen the $120, but Amanda is still mad at Kyle. As Amanda walks home, Kyle tells her that he needs her in his life, and she forgives him. They make a deal to tell each other something they didn't know about each other. Kyle tells her about the box from Zzyzx. Amanda tells Kyle she likes kissing him, but Kyle says that he already knew that. Amanda tries to tell Kyle other things, but Kyle seemed to know all about her. They come to a stop at Amanda's house and Kyle tells her he'll tell her all about himself and to take it slow. 175px|left|Amanda sees the prom decorations. After helping Kyle with the mess he made of Amanda's prom dress, Jessi tips Kyle that the prom decorations are a disaster. They all work together to fix that. At the Prom, able to dance alone together, Kyle and Amanda say "I love you" to each other. After the dance they go outside and Kyle goes back in to get her laptop. When he comes back out, Amanda is gone, and he is knocked unconscious by a taser gun. Season 3 Kyle enlists Jessi's help to rescue Amanda, who had been taken by Latnok and does not remember any of the events after the prom. She eventually finds out that Kyle lied about what happened to her after prom, and that Jessi helped him locate her. Once Jessi moves in at the Trager house, Amanda becomes upset that Kyle is spending so much time with Jessi, despite his insistence that nothing romantic is happening. Kyle notices that Amanda is having neurological problems. Again with Jessi's help, he discovers something implanted in Amanda's upper neck. He confronts Cassidy, who admits that it is an experimental neural block that should have dissolved by now. Cassidy warns Kyle to let Latnok remove the device, but Kyle attempts to disable it himself, despite the risk to Amanda if he makes a mistake. Amanda interrupts Kyle and Jessi testing the removal process, which involves them kissing, and storms out. Kyle kisses Amanda just in time before her recital and does disable the neural device, but Amanda breaks up with him because of Jessi. Amanda still cares for Kyle, and still tries to spend time with him. She is clearly happy when Lori tells her that Jessi is involved with someone else, and upset when Jessi later denies it. Before the two can reconcile, one of the Latnok students tries to get revenge on Kyle by courting Amanda. As Kyle tries to prove that Nate is not a good fit for Amanda, Jessi works to sabotage his efforts, so as to keep Kyle and Amanda apart. Jessi eventually confesses to Amanda, and she decides to give Kyle another chance. Kyle, however, isn't willing to risk a relationship with Amanda, nor explain any of the secrets he is keeping, until he is sure Latnok is no longer a threat. Amanda continues to develop her relationship with Nate. When Nate first takes her back to his dorm room, Amanda discovers all of the research Nate has been doing on the 781227 experiment. She recognizes that it must be about Kyle, and returns to tell him. Kyle warns her away from Nate, and the two begin to reconcile, as Amanda realizes that Kyle has truly been trying to protect her from danger. Amanda comes again to Kyle's room, and finds Jessi instead. Jessi convinces her to break into Nate's room to steal the research, but she is caught and threatened by Nate. Jessi arrives just in time, and the two subdue Nate, causing Amanda to express a slight bit of bonding with her. Amanda warns her honestly that she plans to fight for Kyle's affection, prompting Jessi to remark that Amanda has more courage than she initially thought. The series ends with Amanda and Jessi, still in Nate's room, making a startling discovery about Kyle's origins. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Bloom Amanda Bloom Amanda Bloom Amanda Bloom Amanda Bloom Amanda Category:Season 3 characters Category:Protagonists